Danger
by Your-Little-Bonsai-Tree
Summary: What no one knew wouldn't hurt him. Sora's self-destruction goes too far, leaving Riku trying to help the teen. What happens when Sora hits rock bottom and pushes Riku away? Yaoi. Title is temporary...
1. Beginning

Another story. Getting things off my chest. Rated M for extreme mature situations including, mention of rape, sex, language, abuse, and self harm.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Review please.

_**Chapter **_**One**

"Branford?" Mr. Mellote said for roll call. I looked around the room for the chestnut haired boy. When I realized he wasn't there I got up and went to the locker room. Sora was the only reason I stuck around after school and since he wasn't there I wasn't planning on staying around any longer. When I stepped into the locker room it reeked of blood; lots and lots of blood. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and opened up the only stall door that was currently closed. There, I saw my beautiful Sora in the most repulsive situation. There were deep gashes on his wrists that were still adding more and more blood to the puddle surrounding him. I checked his pulse and although it was barely noticeable I still felt it. Without wasting any time I ran out of the locker room and yelled for help. Why did he go this far? How did it get this far? Why Sora?

-It's short for a reason. This chapter is just an introduction. Prolouge sorta thing... Review please.


	2. The Hospital

Hmm. The last chapter was short... anyways. Hope you enjoy.

I'd like to thank: _**Strawberry Nuttcase **_and_** blackbeltgirl**_ for alerting the story.

I do not own anything but the plot.

_**Chapter Two:**_** The Hospital**

I let out a sigh as I looked up from the book I was reading, he still hasn't woken up. I knew he would need his sleep because of the amount of blood he lost but I wasn't expecting him to be out for two days straight. The doctors told me that the blood transfusion was successful and that he would get better faster than usual.

_**Flashback:**_

_ "Get this boy medical attention, pronto." A doctor ordered denoting the severe importance. "Is Sora gonna be okay?" I asked trying to get his attention. "We're going to try our hardest. Now tell me-uh?" He paused as if asking me my name. "Riku."_

_ "Riku. Now tell me, do you know how long he was bleeding?" he asked as he grabbed a clip board with some paper attached from a passing nurse. "No sir. I walked into the locker room and found him there. There was tons of blood, though. I'd say a good five, six pints maybe."_

_ "That's definitely not good. How do you know Sora?" The only way that I was able to ride in the ambulance with Sora was to lie and tell them that I was his brother, I didn't know if I should lie again. _

_ "Sir. We don't have enough AB blood for the transfusion." a doctor said as we walked into Sora's room. "Then use what we have in the supply closet. He couldn't have lost that much blood."_

_ "Even that isn't enough. He's lost roughly five pints already." another doctor chimed in._

_ "Fuck!" he exclaimed slamming the clipboard down on the table next to the door. "My blood type is AB. Will there be enough if you get some of mine and use what's left in storage?" I suggested quietly._

My stomach growled as I got up to check the time. It was long after the closing time for the hospital cafeteria so I decided I'd grab a cup of coffee from the machine down the hall.

_'What pushed him that far?' _I thought to myself as I poured the coffee. _'Why didn't I notice? I spend enough time staring at him. Why didn't I notice his smile was just a pretty little facade? I should have noticed. I should have put the pieces together. He always wore something to cover his arms no matter how hot it was. I should have done something. I should have talked to him more, smiled at him more, complimented him more; something. I shouldn't have assumed he was fine...'_ I blamed myself as I walked through the dark corridor that I have memorized way too well.

"You're still awake?" a bright blue eyed nurse named Aerith asked in an almost inaudible whisper. "Yeah. I thought you're shift ended already." I said in the same almost inaudible whisper she used.

"It did. I forgot something, though." she said letting a soft giggle leave her mouth. Her smile faded as she asked, "Has Sora woken up yet?" She was one of the few nurses here who worried about Sora. While she was working she would stop by the room at least three times and after her shift she'd offer to get something to eat with me.

I looked down but put on a smile as I said, "Not yet but soon. I know it."

"If he wakes up before I get to work tomorrow tell him I say hi." And with that she left. She was the sweetest nurse I've met since I've been here. As I made my way back into the room that I've grown acquainted with I noticed Sora was laying on his side which meant that he woke up enough to move. "Who's there?" he asked startled as I walked in. "It's just me, Riku." I assured him.

"Riku?" He flinched in pain as he tried to sit up. "Let me help you." I said as I went over to his bed and helped him sit up. "Not to sound rude or anything but why are you here?"

"To make sure you're okay." I answered without hesitation. He blushed but looked down before muttering, "Why would you wanna be stuck with me?"

"Because you're wonderful." I said brushing hair out of his face. "Sure I am." he snapped in sarcasm.

"You have to be losing the blood flow to your brain if you aren't aware of your awesomeness." I said smiling brightly at the fragile boy in front of me. It was harder than I thought it would be to not ask him the questions that ate at me. He needed time and me bombarding him with nosy questions wasn't going to help him. I knew that I would have to gain his trust before I could even get close to helping him. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was definitely worth it.

-Hope you enjoyed this one... Review please! :D


	3. Enter: Kairi

-Kay. Another chapter... Sorry this one took a little longer. I want the story to be as accurate as possible when it comes to hospital procedures so it took me awhile to pin point it as much as possible and still keep the story going in the direction I'm planning. Please, please, please, tell me if I messed up anywhere along the process or if you have any suggestions, okay?

Thanks go out to:_** emosango23 **_for the review._** MegaGamerPiro **_and _**emosango23 **_for alerting my story. _**MegaGamerPiro **_for favoriting it also.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the plot.

_**Chapter Three:**_** Enter: Kairi**

I sighed in disappointment as I closed my book. I was expecting it to last longer than three days. "Do you want something from the cafeteria?" I asked noticing the time. "Strawberry smoothie would be great." I nodded and made my way to the cafeteria. "Hey Riku!" Aerith called as she walked hurriedly up to me. "Hey!"

"Has Sora woken up yet?" she asked anxiously. "Yeah. He woke up this morning when I bumped into you. I told him he was in good care with you. I'm actually grabbing him a smoothie now. You wanna introduce yourself?" I stated as I paid for the smoothie. "I wish I could but I have to go treat another patient. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Send him my best wishes." she said, happy that Sora woke up. I said bye before she strode off in the opposite direction.

I was happy Sora was awake, don't get me wrong. I wanted to help but bombarding him with questions wasn't going to help him. I knew that; but I didn't think it would be this hard. I didn't want to rush things in fear of losing his trust although I couldn't just sit around and keep my mouth shut. How was I going to help Sora if I didn't know what was wrong? I let out a sigh trying to push my worries aside as I turned the corner to Sora's room. I had to grip on to the smoothie to prevent it from falling. "What the hell are you doing to him?" I yelled at the doctor who was currently shoving a straitjacket on the already fragile boy. "Answer my question!" I demanded when he ignored me.

"This is just part of the procedures." the doctor said calmly before turning to walk away. "Procedures my ass! Take that off of him!" The doctor looked down at me smugly as I blocked his way out.

"Riku, it's okay, really." Sora paused to let out a sigh. "They should have put it on me directly after they treated me." He tried to smile before continuing, "At least it'll keep me warm. That's more than the blankets do for me." I stepped out of the doctor's way only after giving him a nasty glare and set the smoothie down next to Sora. "You've been here before haven't you?" I asked as I got comfortable in my seat.

"Not for something this serious. My sister's studying to be a doctor so I know a little about this."

"Talking about me?" A voice came from the door way. I swung around to see a girl older than Sora by at least ten years with shoulder-length red hair and a short pink dress with zippers. She held a pot of flowers and a box of strawberries in each of her hands. What caught my attention most were her bright blue eyes. I knew, when our eyes met, that I've seen her before. She looked me up and down before pointing her finger at me and saying, "You're the dude that the doctor told me about. Why are you pretending to be our brother?"

"It's the only way I was able to ride in the ambulance with him and stay with him this long." I admitted. "I'm Riku." I stood up and held my hand out for a shake only to be ignored. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here sooner. My boss wouldn't let me take off."

"It's okay Kairi. I only woke up a couple hours ago. Riku's been keeping me company." Sora smiled. "Those flowers look gorgeous. Could you put them next to those?" he asked pointing to the vase full of blue roses I got for him that morning on the desk next to his bed. "Who gave those to you? You got a girlfriend?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"No. Riku got them for me this morning. They're beautiful aren't they?" he said as he blushed deep red. "Hmm. You his boyfriend?" she asked pointing at me.

"Not yet." I answered smoothly winking at Sora, who was glowing a deeper red. She stared at me before putting her finger to her temple in a thinking manner. "You seem familiar... Riku. Where have I seen you before?" As I opened my mouth to ask the same question a song blasted throughout the room. Kairi blushed deep red and dug in her purse for her phone. "Damn it. I told them not to call. I'll be right back." she said before she stepped out of the room.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked sad and beaten. It took a lot out of him to act as if nothing was wrong around Kairi. I wanted to tell him that it's okay to cry and hurt but something stopped me. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I loved him. I wanted to let him know that he means more than anyone could ever imagine. I wanted to do something worth while for once in my life. I wanted to help him but I couldn't until I knew what was wrong.

"I'm not going to work today, sir." I heard Kairi say from the hallway. "No. I don't think you understand. My little brother almost DIED two days ago and you wouldn't let me take off! So now when I finally get a day off to see him you're gonna call me in?" she said raising her aggravated whisper into a distressed yellsper. "You can't fire me for not coming in on my day off! My brother needs me." Sora sighed and looked down. "Kai. You can go to work. Riku is going to stay with me. Right Riku?" he said with a hint of desperation. "Of course I will." I reassured him.

"I don't want you to get fired. Go to work, it's okay." Sora continued. Kairi only agreed after I exchanged phone numbers with her in case something happens. After she left things got quieter and quieter until Sora fell back asleep. I was only able to stay up a little longer before I finally drifted off into sleep.

-Hmm. Hope you enjoyed. I know now-a-days they can arrest you for attempted murder against yourself (which I don't understand...) but I can't add that because I have absolutely no clue as to what happens and all that stuff... Remember, suggestions are welcome. Please review.

-Oh! P.S. The title is temporary. Any suggestions?


End file.
